saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Awesomizer/Achilles Heel: A SAS Story (Part 1)
Alright, this is the first part in the series Achilles Heel. My style of writing is unusual, it skips unnecessary parts in the story. I wasn't sure if I was going to upload, I'm more introverted. I hope you like it. <3 “Alright, make that one-hundred thousand.” I bargained with Maverik. “Eighty thous-” “ROMMEL! MAVERIK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” fumed our squad leader Krista. “THERE’S EIGHT MINUTES ‘TILL DROPOFF! GET YOUR GEAR ON!” “Ha! Rommel, I told you he would bring another dipshit Striker. Hand me the eighty.” “Fuck,” I muttered as I handed the credits over to my old friend Maverik. We walked into the dropoff area. Irradiated. Smelled like shit. “Alright. Remember the objective. Destroy the eight purge nests. If casualties are needed, let them perish. Return to the takeoff point; we’ll have a carrier ready,” Krista ordered. As we traveled into the woods, we heard the scream of Michael. “Honestly, it wasn’t a big loss as he always brought a fucking Striker,” I whispered to Maverik. “Although, we should go over there and see what happened.” “We’re supposed to remain in formation, right? Although right wing is sort of futile..” A few minutes later, the whole right wing was destroyed. Apparently, they had encountered a Savage Necrosis. The formation fell back and shifted right. The air suddenly became cold and clammy, and everything became blurred. Trees were being dissolved. Shrubs and whole trees were cracking in half. Shards of metal were whizzing everywhere. It was a Savage Necrosis. “Should I run, or should I turn around and shoot?” I thought to myself. “RUN, MAVERIK, RUN! KRISTA, THERE’S A SAVAGE NECROSIS ON THE EAST SIDE!” “Stay calm. Run away from it,” replied Krista through the communicative system. Maverik, using heavy armor, was falling and was being trampled by hordes of zombies. The Savage Necrosis came. He didn’t make it. The shrieks of the Necrosis were deafening, but they were drowning out. I couldn’t hear anything. Blood was pounding in my ears. There was blood splattered everywhere on the ground. His neck was twisted to the right. I chose the wrong decision. I turned around and fired like hell at it. “IF ONLY YOU CAME HERE TO PROTECT MAVERIK, BITCH!” I yelled at Krista. No reply. I forced myself to turn around and run, and surprisingly found the eight purge nests. Huge. Ugly. “I’ve found the purge nests... If you bitches would actually help maybe we could take care of them. Coordinates are approximately forty five degrees north, seventy three degrees west.” I destroyed two of the nests with my Luftplatzen, but I only had a short lead on the Necrosis. I continued running. After a while, I turned around and shot. This went on for a long while. “What the hell? Two of our left wing members are gone. I didn’t hear anything. They just disappeared,” I notified squad leader Krista. "Hello?" No reply. This is just part 1, I'll get to exciting parts later. Category:Blog posts